A curb is a border that forms an enclosing or dividing framework or part of a gutter along the edge of a street. Although curbing, especially concrete curbing, exhibits important structural and functional characteristics, its aesthetic appeal is now beginning to prove desirable in landscape architecture. With the availability of concrete dies and specially designed curb forming devices, concrete curbing can be extruded in a wide variety of colors and shapes. Beyond aesthetic and design concerns, however, little has been done to enhance the functionality of curbing in landscape environment and of modifying conventional curb forming devices to accommodate specific structural and functional curb improvements. In view of these and other deficiencies in the art, the continued need for new and useful improvements is evident.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide improved curb architectures and curb forming apparatus and methods.
It is a purpose of the invention to provide new and improved curb forming apparatus that are easy to construct.
It is another purpose of the invention to provide new and improved curb forming apparatus that are easy to use.
It is still another purpose of the invention to provide new and improved curb forming apparatus that are inexpensive.
It is a further provision of the invention to provide new and improved curb forming apparatus for forming a curb or strip having a groove for accommodating a water distribution system.
It is still a further provision of the invention to provide new and improved curb forming apparatus for forming a curb or strip having groove for accommodating illumination apparatus.
It is yet still a further provision of the invention to provide a curb architecture having water distribution apparatus.
It is yet a further provision of the invention to provide a curb architecture having illumination apparatus.
It is another purpose of the invention to provide new and improved curb forming apparatus that is safe and efficient.
It is still another purpose of the invention to provide new and improved curb formation methods.